


Reception

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Reception

It isn't about revenge or broken trust; today is only about love. Clark can see it, watching her watching Pete. Both of them laugh when he dips Chloe on the dance floor and nearly drops her. The afternoon sunlight shines through the windows, but she shines brighter.  
  
It's dark when he leaves, only the die-hard partiers still mingling, making toasts. He doesn't say goodbye, just catches her eye from the door. It earns him a soft smile; there's nothing left to say. Pete's hand is in hers, and everything is as it should be.  
  
Lana always looked good in white.


End file.
